


Shizaya One-Shots

by Kitten010



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: This is a one-shot book I wanted to do. It's a Shizaya one, just please be sure to read the rules before you send your request!REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!PS: I would REALLY be happy if you did send a request! So please do!





	Shizaya One-Shots

This is something I wanted to do, so just leave a request! But I do have some rules.

**Rule #1: No M-rated/smut. I don't feel comfortable doing those right now, trust me I've tried to write it but I just didn't like how it turned out.**

**Rule #2: I am strictly Shizaya, so sorry Izuo fans..**

**Rule #3: I don't really want to write too much angst, like one cheats on the other/one committing suicide, etc.**

**Rule #4: Please try not to push me into writing something that violates one of these rules. I really hope that you will respect them in exchange for me writing your request.**

**Those are the rules, please try to follow them (^^)! It's not too hard, but please note that I WILL be glad to do the following.**

**1: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**2: Mpreg (please note this may fall into the A/B/O category)**

**3: Tons of fluff!**

**4: Animal hybrids/Animal AU (ex: Wolf/Werewolf!Shizuo and/or Cat/Neko!Izaya) (Vampires are also accepted)**

**Here is some things I'm 'meh' about doing.**

**1: Alternates (ex: Tsugaru/Psyche, Delicious/Hibiya). Please try not to send me too many requests about these, especially if they're Shizaya's kids. I am okay with doing it, but I feel like them as Shizuo and Izaya's children is so overused.**

**2: Genderbending. I'm fine with this but try not to send it too often. This is the only exception to Izuo that I'll make if Shizuo is a girl and Izaya is a boy in your request. Otherwise, it's strictly Shizaya.**

**3: AUs of other shows/movies/anime. The thing with this one..is that in order for me to do this, I'll have had to seen the show, or you tell me about in very great detail. Otherwise I'll just mess it up and you most likely get what you were looking for. I will tell you if I have or haven't seen the show you want an AU of, so don't worry about that.**

**If you read this far, please try to respect everything in this. Call it equivalent exchange, or whatever. But it does seem fair to not break these rules if I write your request, don't you think?**

**Sorry if that came off selfish or mean! Anyway, please send in your request!**

**Have a nice morning/afternoon/night!**

**~Kitten**


End file.
